


Some Things Should Remain Undiscovered

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Originally Posted on Psychfic, Overprotective, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Shawn discovers something he really didn't want to know.





	Some Things Should Remain Undiscovered

**Author's Note:**

> Shules Ficathon '08 entry.
> 
> Prompt: Discovery
> 
> A Shules baby fic, lawlz. XDDDD
> 
> Enjoy, jash... XD

A wave of laughter crested and broke, spilling out from the family room and trickling out into the rest of the house. Juliet smiled from her place at the counter as she watched her husband lean back in his chair at the dinner table, a large spoon serving as a mirror so he could spy on the girls in the next room over. “You're going to crack your head open,” she chastised him, not bothering to stifle the amusement in her voice.

Shawn didn't bother looking away from the spoon. “I'm not going to fall Jules. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time...”

Keeping half an eye on him as she sprinkled cheese onto the mini-bagels spread out in front of her she said, “True...but I don't think Katie will be very happy with you if her slumber party has to be put on hold because her overprotective father cracked open his head on the wall.”

That got Shawn's attention. “I am not overprotective,” he protested and then waved the spoon in a few slow circles. “I'm just...concerned.”

Juliet smothered a smile, looking down to hide any remaining traces. “Honey, you're spying on our fourteen-year-old and her six closest friends. I think that qualifies as a little more than 'concern'.”

Raising the spoon again, Shawn retorted, “Do you _know_ what they're talking about?”

“No, Shawn, I don't. Because _I'm_ not spying on them.”

“They're talking about _boys_ , Jules. Teenaged boys! Katie seems way too interested in some kid named Zeke. What kind of name is _Zeke_ anyway? Do his parents think he's some kind of sci-fi character or something?”

Juliet rolled her eyes, distributing pepperonis on top of the tiny pizzas. “Shawn, we talked about this. We went through the same thing when Jamie finally stopped referring to girls as 'cootie-carriers'. She's a teenager. She was bound to start paying attention sometime.”

“This is different,” Shawn said, his voice taking on a whiny quality. “Jamie...Jamie...”

“Is a boy?” she filled in, her disapproval evident in her voice.

“Yes!” he cried. And then, as his brain registered the tone behind her words, he glanced quickly at her and said, “Not because he's a boy, Jules.” At her look he amended, “Okay, yes, it is because he's a boy. But we raised him. He knows how to treat a girl. We have no control over everybody else's boys!”

Juliet couldn't help smirking at that. She hadn't expected that kind of logic. “And so what, you're just going to tail all the boys she's interested in to see which ones have the proper upbringing?”

“No,” he said, a low whine creeping into his voice again as he turned his attention back to the spoon. “I just...”

Sliding the tray of mini pizzas into the oven, Juliet smiled and then made her way around the kitchen counter, sliding into Shawn's lap and forcing the chair back onto all four legs. He looked away from the spoon, an unhappy expression marring his features. She draped her arms around his neck, fingers trailing softly up the back of his neck into his hair and said, “Shawn. Honey. Katie is a smart girl. She's going to be fine.” Shawn made a noise in the back of his throat, clearly unhappy with that pronouncement. “Besides,” Juliet added lightly, “She's not allowed to date until she's sixteen.”

That coaxed a small smile out of her husband and he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close so he could press his face into her neck. “I still don't like it,” he said, words muffled and hot against her skin.

Juliet grinned. “No one said you had to like it.”

“Hmph,” he grunted.

She smiled and lifted his head, pressing a light kiss to his mouth. “It is sweet, seeing you worry though.” Shawn's eyes narrowed at that and she laughed, squirming as he pulled her even closer against him. She was still laughing when he covered her mouth with his own, her giggles slipping out from beneath his lips. They tapered off slowly as her body responded to the kisses, finally dissolving completely into soft sighs when his fingers threaded into her hair.

They both jumped at a sudden chorus of, “ _Awwww”_ s and one indignant, “EW, MOM! _DAD!_ ”

Juliet laughed and whispered in his ear as she got to her feet, “See? She'll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee. Shawn is cute. <3
> 
> This story archived at <http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=892>


End file.
